


fragments of true love, by meiling hong

by sadifura



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Lowercase, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>her hair is softer than any silk or cotton<br/>her eyes are more beautiful than any ruby</p>
            </blockquote>





	fragments of true love, by meiling hong

-1- 

o, love, you are the one saving grace of my long-burdened heart

-2-

as we lay in the grass,  
hands on fingertips,   
dew touching our nightgowns,  
crying in happiness because we saw each other again

-5-

_oh my god you're smile is so cute_   
you say, crinkling up your nose and your eyes alone   
saying how much you love me and love life  
and i laugh like a lion,  
 _you're adorable, reisen!_ i say between peals and peals of laughter,  
as i clasp my fingertips between yours

-11-

we've been friends for so long  
ever since middle school  
ever since special education classes and emotional adjustment classrooms  
ever since crying jags and peals of laughter  
ever since flower crowns and crushes on women from tv shows  
ever since the first contact with your ruby eyes and pale hair  
ever since the first day of sixth grade when we talked about manga for hours and hours  
ever since the first time i see you and think _shes the one, shes the one_  
ever since our eyes met  
-20-

i want to tell you all the things i love about you  
i love your ruby eyes that sparkle in the moonlight  
i love your white hair as smooth and straight as silk  
i love your tiny, slender hands that clasp mine with such surprising strength  
i love your smile that you show me whenever you get to talk about animals and rabbits and dogs and cats  
i love your strength through all of your hallucinations and delusions, all of my hallucinations and delusions,   
i love the strength you have to stay with me though my mental state may wax and wane  
i love the excitement you get when we both talk about manga  
i love the look in your eyes when i mention the year 24 group and you start squealing and giggling  
i love the fact you still look at flowers with me even if it's not your thing  
i love the fact you chose to sit next to me in english literature class even after we didnt see each other often in the 12th grade  
i love the fact you chose to go to the same college as me   
i love the fact we were both accepted  
i love the fact that we read sappho together

-34-  
 _i love you reisen_ i say,  
 _i've always loved you_

-36-  
 _ive always loved you too, meiling_ she says  
i am filled with joy  
i squeal and hug her with all the force of a dragon or a bear  
she kisses my cheek

i love her so much

-end-


End file.
